Wyatt Olinger
Wyatt Olinger '''(or just '''Wyatt) is the main protagonist of the Wyatt Olinger channel and WYATT Adventures books, he is a teenager living on the coast Hazel Island Full Name: Wyatt W.P. Olinger Gender: Male Signature Colors: Yellow and Blue First Appearance: Wyatt Can't Fit In Appearance Wyatt is 6`1 (73 inches) tall, he wears glasses and has medium-length black hair, He wears a cream-colored T-Shirt with a yellow jacket, and blue pants, he also has a blue Newsboy-style hat with a "W" on it. Appearances * WYATT Adventures * All New WYATT Adventures * YouTube Channel History Pre-series It is unknown where exactly Wyatt came from. But according to "Wyatt Advanced" ''he was found as a baby by twin sisters named Clarisse and Tiffany Olinger, who decided to raise Wyatt as their own child, later on once Wyatt turned 8 years old, he moved out and went to live in a villa along Hazel Island's coast. Unfortunately, he was highly rejected by Hazel Island citizens for no reason at all, they claim him to be unusually odd. But Wyatt got over this when people started liking him more. Series Wyatt made his debut appearance in ''Wyatt Can't Fit In ''where he heard of a law where everyone had to have the exact same appearance no matter what. Wyatt decided to make himself blend in by painting his clothes purple and orange to match the citizens of Hazel Island, but the trickery didn't last very long. It started to rain, causing the paint to wash off and revealing Wyatt to be different, frightening the townspeople. Wyatt notices that there is a girl who also looks different from everyone else and befriends her, thus resulting in the girl becoming Wyatt's very first friend. In [[Wyatt's Fiesta Frenzy|''Wyatt's Fiesta Frenzy]], he tried to get into a party, but couldn't due to Hunter kicking him out over and over. However, Ashley was kind enough to let him in the party, as all the party goers kick Hunter out for being a bully. In Wyatt's Letters of Love, ''Wyatt became convinced that a girl named Aurora was writing letters to him as a secret admirer. But she is not, an intelligent boy named Simon tells Wyatt that Aurora is not the one writing to him, and it's actually a ghost. Wyatt is also shown to help his friends out even when he doesn't want to, in ''Wyatt and Ashley's New Year, ''he reluctantly helped Ashley figure out why Mr. Harry, their new teacher, showed a particular interest in Autumn. In ''Wyatt Babysits, ''he was also shown to have a psychopathic side, where he attempted to throw Jake and Drake into the ocean, but was prevented from doing so when the twins threw ''him ''in instead. Wyatt has also shown to know a thing or two about being on stage, in ''Wyatt and the Evening Concert ''he and Valerie hosted a talent show, with acts from various other characters. He can also be afraid of getting in serious trouble, as seen in ''Wyatt's Teacher Moves In. ''Where he made his house appear more boring so that Mr. Harry would like it, however, Graham tried to get Wyatt's true house revealed, but failed to do so when Mr. Harry decided to live with Morgan instead YouTube Data Wyatt also appears on the YouTube channel, appearing in more videos than any other character. In November 2018, the Wyatt puppet was updated to a more modern appearance. He only wears his hat occasionally. Trivia * He has a deadly peach allergy * His friends include Simon, Ashley, Tyra, Deheven, Aurora, and Evan * He can play the trombone * Wyatt sometimes says he is his own least favorite person * When he was 7 years old, he saved Simon from a group of bullies, this is why they're friends * In ''Wyatt Tries to Sculpt ''it is revealed Wyatt dislikes tardigrades * He appears to dislike Maxi. Quotes * ''"I am aware, All I wanted was to fit in" * "Hunter's not the one running the show!" * "Partial Credit is the BEST kind of credit" * "You can't just keep this all to yourself!" * "I don't have a turkey" * "Are you sure you don't want to pick someone else?" * "Well how do you know that?" * "Genius!" * "Umm.... Sure!" * "Where would I be without you?" * "I just saw an angel!" * "You furry little ball of chaos!" * "I'm sure it's just one little spider..." * "Who are those?" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" * "Did Mark Twain write Uncle Tom's Cabin?" * "Auntie Dawn, you're lookin' quite Young Today! * "Jack says I have to get out of town" * "Poor Square Man" * "Thank you for finding my Manga book, Stranger" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males